1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to synthesis of a particulate product and, more particularly, to ionization assisted particulate product synthesis.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Combustion synthesis processes are widely used for commercial production of fine powders including powders of materials such as titanium dioxide, silica and carbon black. In order to maintain the flow properties of the particulate reaction product during the synthesis process and avoid accumulation of product within the reactor as well as to control the degree of agglomeration of the particulate reaction product, ionic salt additives such as KCl or NaCl are introduced into the reactant gas stream for process control. While the use of such ionic salt additives does provide satisfactory control of the process parameters described above, it does result in the introduction of an impurity, the ionic salt additive, into the particulate reaction product.
Thus, there exists a need for a method for control of particulate reaction product flow and accumulation, and degree of particulate reaction product agglomeration without introduction of impurities into the particulate product. Such a method should also improve efficiency of recovery of the particulate reaction product.